


Questioning

by slimey01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimey01/pseuds/slimey01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short oneshot of Agent McCall questioning his son.</p>
<p>Set during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing this. Apparently I wrote it about a year ago. I just came across it in my folder and figured it was halfway decent. Probably should've finished it off but it'll work.

Agent McCall leaned against the desk towards his son. "Scott, somehow I get the feeling you're not telling me everything you know."

"You honestly think I have something to do with people getting _murdered_?"

McCall lowered his gaze at his son. "That's not what I'm saying, Scott."

"Really? Cause that's what it sounds like you're trying to say."

"No, I said exactly what I meant. I think you know something. I'm not saying you're behind these murders; I'm not even saying you have something to do with them. Maybe you just came across some information and you're scared what to do with it," he suggested. "I don't know, maybe you're trying to protect one of your friends."

Scott rolled his eyes at his father. "You think I'm friends with a serial killer?"

McCall stood from the chair in Scott's room. "I'm gonna be honest with you, Scott. None of your friends scream, 'upstanding citizen.' Isaac Lahey? His mom died when he was just a kid, leaving him with an abusive father, who was allegedly murdered. He was even taken into custody because there was good reason to believe he was the one who killed him. And Allison Argent? I've been to her apartment. All those weapons? I don't care what her father does for a living, that's still suspicious to me. You want me to go on?"

Scott ignored the question. "Are we done here?"

"That a yes? Fine. Ethan and Aiden? Their parents were killed when they were, what, five? Six? Then, no record of them for seven years. They haven't lived in the one town for more than two months at a time. Who else? Derek Hale? Alleged murderer of around _five_ people, including his own sister."

"He didn't do that," Scott defended bitterly.

"No, but I bet you know who did, don't you Scott? That may have been three years ago, but I still think you know something about it. That's when your grades went South, you actually started _playing_ on the lacrosse team, you started hanging around with the wrong crowd."

"Dammit, they're not the wrong crowd!" Scott yelled. "Would you just—" He paused to take a breath. "I started high school, okay? That's all that changed. Don't make it out to be anything more. I'm your son, not one of your suspects; don't treat me like I am one."

McCall stared down his son, who stared back with just as much intensity. "At the moment, Scott, you _are_ one of my suspects. I hate to admit it, but so many signs point to you and your group of friends, I have no other choice but to at least take you in for a formal questioning."


End file.
